Lis' Quotes
When aiming gun *What, do I amuse you? *I play "Motor Vehicle Theft", I know all about these. *I'll rip your head off! *I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck! *You're why we can't have nice things! *I'll send you home in a fucking jar! *You're going home in a bodybag! *I'm going to break you! *I'll break you dead! *Ich werde dich tot zu brechen! (I'll break you dead) *Schauen Sie sich meine Waffe!! (Check out my gun!) *Sie glaube nicht, dass ich die Bälle, tun Sie? (You don't think I have the balls, do you?) When killing somebody *Who the fuck do you think I am!? *You're a dead motherfucker, now! *You're halfway to hell, amigo! *Bang Bang! *Laughs* *Brutal! *Laughs* *Fuck yo life, nigga! *Just as planned! *You can't spell "slaughter" without "laughter"! *Guns don't kill people, I do! *You just lost the game! *Bruchstelle! (Breaking point!) *Wer zum Teufel denkst du, ich bin!? (Who the hell do you think I am!?) *Guns töten nicht Leute, ich will! (Guns don't kill people, I do!) *Die zweimal, Fotze! (Die twice, cunt!) Carjacking *Cars are my favorite cars! *Sorry, I just don't want to walk today. *Take a cab! *Why do you think we have cabs? *I blame this on society. Get out! *What's my excuse? Saw it in a game. *Just like "Motor Vehicle Theft"! *Quit bitching and get out! *I've got a great idea! Lock your doors! *Hey, can I drive too? Thanks! *Can I borrow this? I'll bring it back, don't worry. *Dies ist nun mein Auto! (This is my car now!) *Beweg deinen Arsch hier raus! (Get your ass out of here!) *Ich bin Kapitän dieses Schiffes jetzt! (I'm Captain of this ship now!) Crashes Car *Get your head out of your ass and your eyes on the road! *Watch the fucking car, cunt! *You don't see me driving!? *Yield, fucker! *Watch the road, amigo! *Your fault! *How much was your license! *Who let you off the short bus!? *Who let you out of the 'tard home!? *Alles ist kaputt! (Everything's Broken!) *Alles ist kaputt, Schwuchtel! (Everything's broken, faggot!) *Es ist gebrochen! (You broke it!) *Sehen Sie sich das Auto! (Watch the car!) *Hey, Fotze! (Hey, cunt!) *Ihre Schuld! (Your fault!) Runs somebody over *Holy crap! *Look both ways! *Is that your shoe? *Motherfucking jaywalker! *This is just like the games! *Not even the sidewalks are safe! *You'll be feeling that in the morning, sorry fucker. *Beobachten Sie die Straße, Schwuchtel! (Watch the road, fagot!) *Wie können Sie mich nicht kommen sehen? (How can you not see me coming!?) *Bleiben Sie weg von der Straße! (Stay off the road!) *Ihr Schuh kam off! (Your shoe came off!) *Heilige Scheiße! (Holy shit!) Fighting *I can dance all day! I can dance all day! *Come on! Let's dance! *Come at me! *I'll kick your ass, amigo! *Gabber for life, you motherfucker! *Come on-come on-come on, motherfucker! *I will break you dead! *I've played "Motor Vehicle Theft", I got this! *Test me! Fucking test me! *You pissed off the wrong gabber! *Kommen Sie auf mich! (Come at me!) *Komm, Fotze! (Come on, cunt!) *Ein Treffer-Combo, zwei Hit-Combo, drei Treffer-Kombo! (One hit combo, two hit combo, three hit combo!) Taunting Police *Come at me, fuckers! *Come at me, bro! * *Teasing Tone* ''Catch me if you can! * ''*Teasing Tone* ''Don't you want me? Come get me! *I'm innocent! *Do you guys catch any criminals, or do you just run around like mooks? *Verrückte verzögern! ''(Crazy Retard!) *Ich bin unschuldig! (I'm innocent!) *Fick dich und deine Freunde! (Fuck you and your friends!) *Du bist ein verdammter Witz! (You're a fucking joke!) *Fick die Polizei! (Fuck the police!) *Polizei-Brutalität! (Police brutality!) When Arrested *You proved your point, pig! Get lost! *Got anything else you want to pin me on? *Isn't there some terrorists that need catching? *I'll take you all down, motherfuckers! *So what, you're profiling ravers now? *Good job, pig! Who're you profiling this time? *Fotze! (Cunt!) *Verdammt! (Goddamnit!) *Fick dich und deine Polizei! (Fuck you and your cops!) *Stopp-Profiling und etwas Sinnvolles tun! (Stop profiling and do something useful!) Insulting People *You deformed offspring of a buttfucked whore! *Now I understand why some mammals eat their newborn! *You know, with all the men your mother sees, I'm surprised none of them molested you yet! *You wouldn't happen to be from Leonard, would you? You look inbred as fuck! *You'll never be half the man your mother was! *I pray that you asphyxiate on your own vomit in front of your children at a Crosby, Stills, & Nash tribute band concert! *I hope your father gets gang raped, so every time you look at him, you'll only see a sliver of the respect you once had for him! *You're so jelly, if I had some peanut butter, we'd have a sandwich! *I hope you get run over by a semi truck driven by a blind amputee on meth! *Don't be such a dick, alright? Nobody's gonna suck you! *You should've been aborted with a rusty coathanger!